


Day To Night To Morning

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [10]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (Leona gets bitey), (spoiler alert- the futa is Ruggie), Biting, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Rule 63, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: A foursome with fem!Savanaclaw, inspired by an anon. None of you ask me for anything ever again /s.If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Day To Night To Morning

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: F!Savanaclaw! Imagine a threesome with them! F!Leona eating you out and draghing her rough tongue across your clit. F!Jack holding your arms behind your head, she's even subtly humping your ass. F!Ruggie, oh poor F!Ruggie, she's forced to watch and sit on the sidelines. She's jerking off and rutting into her hand, imagining its your warm and tight heat.

“P-please, please Leona-aaaah!” You throw your head back against Jack’s chest. As Leona’s tongue brushes your clit again your body trembles, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure. Your legs would be jerking outwards if it weren’t for Jack’s own strong legs crossing over them and holding them down. Every time it looks like you’re going to push Leona’s head away Jack takes your hands in her own and pulls them back. It feels good to squeeze something warm as your cries become more desperate. 

You bend your head to the side and try to look back at the wolf-woman. “J-Jaaack...”

Her ears flicker at your whine. Even though Ruggie has been left to pleasure herself on the side of the bed, poor Jack hasn’t been able to touch herself at all. Even so, she seems only a little less affected than you feel. Her glazed gold eyes roam over your body as she tries to focus on you. Looking closely, you notice that there are even little drool marks leaking down the sides of her mouth. So that wetness you feel on your neck wasn’t just sweat, after all. 

Just as she opens her mouth, Leona snaps your attention back to her. “Oi, eyes on me, kitten.”

 _Kitten_. The nickname Ruggie had given you has taken on a life of its own. They call you it so often that you’re not even sure that the rest of your Savanaclaw dorm mates know your actual name. They all crowd around you in a little pack, sending sharp glares at anyone who might try to mess with you. They say it’s because you’re so much smaller compared to them, so it only makes sense that they protect you! And hug you, lie on top of you, nuzzle against your neck to leave their scent on you, suck little “protective” marks into your skin so that everyone knows you’re one of them... there’s no end to their dizzying affection, even though most of them will brush it off as something beastmen just do with those they’re friendly with. You want to believe them but it’s difficult when you’re the only one they treat that way.

“Hnnn!” You bite your lip. Leona’s fingers curl inside your pussy, working to tease another orgasm out of your tired body. “Leona, I can’t do it anymore, I can~nn’t! I need- I need-!”

“Kishishishi~”

You shiver at the familiar laughter. Ruggie has been watching this whole time, slowly stroking herself as she watched you come more and more undone under your dorm leader’s tongue.

Leona rolls her eyes. “You’re so impatient. Jack, take your legs off of her.” Jack obeys, releasing your legs from her hold. You take the opportunity to move them around, just to stretch them, before Leona’s hands grab the undersides of your ankles. 

“Leona?” You question, trying your best to form a coherent expression other than ‘fucked out’. 

But your dorm leader ignores you and lifts your legs up, up, almost over your head. “Hold on to her.” She orders and Jack lets go of your arms to wrap her fingers under your knees. Before she moves away, Leona licks one last stripe up your exposed pussy. You see her smile when you squirm. 

“Mmh- what are you doing? Jack, Leona?” Above your head, Leona pulls Jack’s head to the side and begins to make out with her. Jack whines as she finally gets some attention. You see Ruggie approach from between your legs, a hazy smile on her face. “R-Ruggie?”

The smallest woman of the three kneels atop Jack, lining her cock up against you. Your hole squeezes down on nothing as she rubs the head against it, enjoying the feeling of your wetness on her. She takes her time, sliding her length within your folds, giving you a taste of how big she is. You don’t have the strength to do anything but moan, desperate for her to sink inside you already. 

“You’re dripping everywhere, kitten. Leona really went down on you, didn’t she?” Ruggie groans, grinning down at you. “You were making so much noise… Are you gonna mewl like that when I go down on you, too?”

That’s right, Ruggie always liked it when you got loud. That time when she cornered you in the showers and ate you out… is she really going to do that to you again? “Won’t anyo- _nnhh_ , hear us?”  
Leona laughs above you. “It’s a little late to be worrying about that. You’ve been yowling like a bitch in heat since we started.”

“D-don’t call her that.” Jack bristles, ever sensitive to anything that could hurt your feelings. Though you can’t see her, you’re sure she has a frown on her face right now. “Hey, we can get you something to bite down on, if you don’t want to be too loud.” 

“Who put you in charge?” Leona growls. Just hearing her make that guttural sound makes you shiver, especially when Jack instinctively retaliates with her own. You can _feel_ the deep sound against your back.

“Is this really the time…” Ruggie shrugs, leaning in closer to you. “I don’t think they’ve figured out what I wanna do with you. C’mon, kitten, let’s have our fun while they’re distracted~” Her leaking head pushes against your hole, just shy of penetrating. “Everyone else is bitchy about it but you want me inside, don’t you?”

‘Bitchy about it’? Ruggie’s going to fuck you even though they don’t want her to? Right in front of them? The fact that she’d really go that far just to be inside you… The wet, harsh moans behind tell you that Leona and Jack are fighting with their mouths, so would they even notice?

“Yes.” You muster a smile. “I do, Ruggie.”

Her fangs glint in her grin. “Good kitten.”

Even after Leona’s been fingering you within an inch of your life, Ruggie’s dick still stretches you out. Ruggie closes her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of finally being inside you. Every little movement feels so good and this is just her entering you!

You’re both so wet that it doesn’t feel painful, just full. For a second, you think back to when Ruggie was jerking herself off, all of that cum dripping from her cock… The thought of her precum mixing with your slick arouses you even more and your pussy clenches around her.

“Ohhh fuck.” She groans, trying to keep her voice down so that the other two don’t figure out what you’re doing. You bite your own lip to hold back any sounds from your mouth. That quickly becomes a difficult task because Ruggie just can’t hold herself back anymore. Before bottoming out inside you, she pulls away and thrusts back inside, shuddering from the feeling. If she could drag this out she would (oh believe her she would) but the situation doesn’t allow for any slow lovemaking. She begins to fuck you in earnest, reaching through your legs to grab your breasts and squeeze as she slams in and out of your heat. 

It’s impossible to keep quiet. “R-Ruggie! You’re so deep, so- _ah_! You’re filling me uuup!”

Leona’s ear twitches. Ignoring Jack’s whine, she pulls away from the wolf woman to inspect. Her expression sours once she realizes what’s been happening under her own nose. “Ruggie!” She snaps. “You- what did I tell you!”

Ruggie yelps as Leona yanks her head back. Her nails dig into Ruggie’s scalp as she tugs on the hyena’s hair, pulling her back like a cat by the scruff. Despite this Ruggie’s rhythm remains the same and she continues to pound into you instinctively. For a moment you’re worried but when you hear her moan you realize that the rough treatment isn’t unwelcome.

“Ahh, Leona! I couldn’t help myself! Her pussy looked amazing- it feels amazing! If you were a hyena, you’d be fucking her too- ooooh!” 

Ruggie croons as Leona’s teeth sink into her left shoulder. Her breaths shorten along with her thrusts, quickly approaching release. She whines above you, trying to close back in on you but unable to with Leona’s grip in her hair. The blood from the bite leaks from within Leona’s lips and drips down Ruggie’s front in three long, red lines. You watch as they drop with each sudden thrust, wondering if they’ll fall low enough to mix with your cum. 

Leona pulls away with a bloody mouth. Your eyes are brought back up to her and she relishes your attention, hanging her mouth open just enough for you to see the red staining her fangs. Her green eyes command your gaze as she brings her tongue out to lick her lips. She lowers her head back to Ruggie’s shoulder and licks a long, wet stripe along the bite, teasing the wound with the tip of her tongue. You see Ruggie shiver just before-

“Kitten, I’m- fuuuuck!” Ruggie slams her cock inside you and you feel her twitch once, twice, before she cums. You feel her thick release filling your hole, claiming you for her own. 

“Ruggie!” You moan, throwing your head back against Jack’s soft chest. It still feels like she’s cumming inside you. You’d wonder how that’s possible if Ruggie wasn’t the only thing you were able to think about. “Ruggie! Ruggie, Ruggie…” 

Recovering, you and Ruggie’s panting is the only sound in the room. Slowly, Jack’s hands release your legs from their position, careful to not let them fall and risk hurting yourself or the other two. The pull in your legs from being forced into one position for so long is uncomfortable, so you stretch them out for relief. Ruggie’s hips startle up into your own when you do, naturally encouraged by your inner muscles squeezing around her. The sudden movement makes you wince. 

“N-no, Ruggie.” You manage. “No more, I’m… I’m full.” Any more and you think her cum would start leaking out of you before she’s even pulled out.

Leona huffs. “Look what you’ve done to our kitten. Oi, I said look!” She pushes Ruggie’s head to face down, training the hyena’s gaze onto your body. Even though her eyes are glazed, you feel Ruggie twitch inside you as she looks down at your ruined self. A small spot of drool drips down from the edge of her hanging mouth.

“I knew you’d tire her out with this thing.” Leona reaches her hand down in front of Ruggie, whose mouth clamps shut. You don’t need to see to know that Leona’s working her fingers around her cock. Ruggie starts to whine but Leona smacks her ass. “Shut up! Disobeying me like this, did you really think I’d let you get away with it? You’re gonna pull out, Ruggie, and when you do I’m gonna fuck your pussy. Yeah, I know you’d like that. ‘M not wearing this strap to look pretty.” As Leona speaks, Ruggie moves further and further back, dragging her cock painfully slowly through your walls, until she’s finally out. 

“Jack, look after our kitten. I’ve got a hyena to train.” And she throws Ruggie down onto the bed and mounts her as if it’s the most natural thing to do. Watching her strap push into Ruggie’s own wet pussy, you can’t believe you feel a twinge of arousal already.

“Um… are you okay?” Jack asks you. 

You turn and feel an odd surge of guilt upon seeing Jack’s flushed face. While you, Ruggie and Leona have been having your fun, Jack has been nothing more than a means to keep you in place. If the fabric you can feel under your body is anything, you don’t think her panties have even been taken off. How wet are they, you wonder? 

Before that, there’s something else you want to give her. You turn over onto your front on top of her and push yourself so your face is close to her own. “Jack…”

“Don’t force yourse- mh!” You quieten her with a kiss. Tiredness is felt across your body and even your lips are slow to move, lazily dragging across Jack’s own. Even so, Jack is more than happy to have some attention, judging by the sound of her tail wagging against the bed. Her hands return to your body, this time holding on to your waist to support you in the absence of your own arms’ strength. Unlike the other two, you feel she won’t make a move unless you do so first. 

Ruggie and Leona are much louder than you. Ruggie has been reduced to a moaning, pleading mess and Leona’s thrusts are shaking the bed. Despite this you know that Jack can hear every little moan and sigh that comes out of your mouth. She has the best hearing of the three beastwomen and those ears of hers aren’t twitching for no reason. You wonder if she’s embarrassed by the small, cute squeaks that she makes when you suck on her tongue or squeeze her breasts. 

You pull away from Jack’s mouth, leaving her tongue to loll on her lips. Your hands remain on her chest, moving to tease her nipples. Jack inhales sharply when one of your hands lightly pinch a nipple between your fingers. 

“You sound so cute, Jack.” 

Jack tries to scowl at you but the red blush on her cheeks make it a pointless effort. “I’m not cute.” 

You press a kiss on her cheek… and add on a few more for good measure. “You’re pretty, you’re kind, you’re strong.” Her hands tighten their grip on you, just a bit. “That’s right, you’re so strong, Jack. Holding me this whole time, looking out for me… you’ve made me feel so safe. Let me reward you. What do you want me to do?”

At this point Jack’s tail is uncontrollable- you can even feel it brushing against your legs! Jack herself looks like she’s about to orgasm from your words alone. “Eat me out… kitten.” 

A string of arousal hangs between Jack’s heat and her panties when you pull them off. She’s left a large wet patch on them and you lick your lips at the sight. Her tail is now thankfully under control and it sits between her legs. You can’t resist brushing your fingers along it to enjoy the thick softness of its fur. Her folds are dusted with the same light grey hairs, some shining with slick lower down. 

You use your hands to part her labia. Jack shifts impatiently and whines as you reveal her clit to yourself. It’s swollen and desperate for contact, poking up and out of her inner folds. Just the light breath you exhale as you lean in makes her shudder with pleasure. You just kiss around it at first, not wanting to overwhelm her, but when her hips push up you know she needs more. Your tongue gets to work, licking in between the soft grooves of her pussy and making her throw her head back against the pillows. She deserves this the most and she needs to know it, so you wet your fingers and ease them into her dripping hole. 

“K-kitten!” She jumps, her pussy clenching around your fingers already. You curl them inside her, the feeling reminding you of the wetness dripping out from your own heat. As you suckle on her clit, you can’t ignore what’s coming out of you- Ruggie’s cum. It drools out of your entrance and lazily trickles down your thighs, undoubtedly coating them in Ruggie’s scent. Even with Jack’s thighs around your head, you can hear Ruggie gasping for mercy. Has she cum already? 

You lift away from Jack’s pussy, covering your mouth’s absence with your other hand’s fingers. “Do you feel good, Jack? I hope so, you deserve to feel good. You’re such a good girl for me.”  
Jack peeks over her chest to look down at you. “Open your mouth.”

Swallowing, you stick out your tongue and open your mouth wide. Jack’s hand grips the back of your head and pushes you down to her pussy just in time for her to squirt into your mouth. Some of it misses and covers your face, dousing your cheeks in her scent. You lick your lips as far as your tongue will go, catching as much of her taste as you can.

Before you can say anything you feel the bed dip behind you. A pair of soft breasts press against your back, a contrast to the strong arms that capture your chest and keep you bent over. A low growl passes the lips that brush against your ear. 

“Leona?” You gasp.

With surprising gentleness, Leona nuzzles into your neck. “Ruggie can be a pain but I’ve got her under control now.” Something wet and thick slides in between your thighs. “Look at you, leaking all over my bed. You’ve been waiting for me to fuck you all this time, shaking your ass while you let Jack fuck your mouth. You’re such a dirty little kitten.” 

The strapon sinks into you easily. Your hand reaches up to hold onto Leona’s arm. It’s not as thick as Ruggie’s cock but its bumpy ridges stimulate your core in a way she never could. Your legs shiver as the unfamiliar feeling presses against your walls. “O-oh, Leona…” 

Leona’s pace picks up rapidly. “Let me guess: neither of them managed to make you cum? Tch, typical. I’m the only one that can make you like this, aren’t I?” One of her hands breaks from the grip she has on you to travel down your navel. You mewl pathetically when her fingers pinch your clit. “ _Aren’t I_ , kitten?”

“Y-yes, Leona! You’re the only on-nnnguh!” 

“Tell me!” She snarls. 

“I n- ah, ah!” You catch your breath the best you can as someone getting fucked and stimulated at the same time. “I need you! I can’t get off without you! I can’t- _Leona please_ \- I’m so happy that I’m in your dorm, that I’m with you, that I- I!”

“Cum for me.”

Leona bites down on your shoulder and finally, finally the knot inside you unravels. If you were listening you’d describe yourself as screaming with pleasure, unable to hold back the sound of your release. She buries deep inside you and your pussy tightens around her, holding the dildo inside you as it tries to milk it for even more cum. Your arms give in from beneath, sending you both down onto the blanket. Even so, Leona continues to hold on to you, with both her arms and her mouth. 

You don’t think she’s bitten down as hard as she did with Ruggie and you’re (thankfully) proven right when she eventually lifts her mouth away. No blood trails down your skin; she’s left only a few pricks. She licks it all the same, as if comforting you. It actually feels almost…

“The hell are you laughing about?” Leona huffs. 

“Ticklish.” You giggle. You try to move around underneath her but all you do is push your hips along the dildo. “Mmh…” 

Leona hums and you can practically hear the smirk on her lips. “Eager already? Good. Those two are finished _but I’m not done mating with you_.”


End file.
